Lyrical Lies
by dolce vita moderata
Summary: In which Naruto always finds himself in the middle of things, Sasuke sulks way too much, and Sakura is a pissed off female not to be messed with. How does love even play into this? Previously known as Watashi no Yakusoku. Completely Re-written. T for language.
1. You got me Running

1. I've decided to rewrite this story because it sucked balls beforehand.

2. If you don't like the use of obscene/offensive language, leave.

3. Enjoy reading the re-written version!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters mentioned belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

(**CHAPTER 1**)

(_You got me Running_)

.

* * *

_**Lyrical Lies.**_

* * *

It was another countless night of no sleep. Just like every other night, I would have problems trying to fall asleep. I didn't know if it was insomnia or if I just had too much on my mind, but I was always tired. Of course it was hard though because _he_ would always plague my mind. It seemed like every single minute, while I was awake or while I was asleep, he seemed to always be there. Maybe I was just afraid to see him in my dreams. Or maybe I was afraid to remember him while I was awake.

All I knew was that I seemed to have the symptoms of a broken-hearted lovesick girl. I thought I already grew out of that but I guess when it came to Sasuke, anything was possible. And I totally mean that. Like totes. But not like the bags. Haha.

But either way, being awake or being asleep held no difference. He was always going to be in my mind, whether I liked it or not. I mean, yeah it sucked at times, but other times the feelings that were brought up from remembering always felt nice. "Very nostalgic" as Naruto would say to these situations.

But honest to God, I was not obsessed with him. Maybe a little protective with a smidge of possessive, but not obsessed, I promise. I mean can you blame me? I've had a crush on the guy since I was in like kindergarten. Then after junior high school he just moved away without even telling anyone.

I just so happened to find out though. No I didn't stalk him. Again, I wasn't obsessed. I just casually passed by his house and saw the 'for sale' sign with bold red letters of SOLD right on top of it. So, like the crazy girl I was, I just marched up to his house and rang the doorbell a few times—and I totally count 10 times as a few.

But yeah he answered the door and like every cliché movie, drama, or manga, I confessed my undying love for him. And like the cool mysterious character he was, he said thank you, smirked at me, and closed the door. On my face. So after knocking me out unconscious, I was left lying on his doorstep in the cold. I didn't even notice what happened until I woke up the next day. The movers were totally nice about waking me up by the way. It was just an awkward situation because they thought I was some hobo or beggar or something.

And I thought I was too cute to be a hobo too. Guess not.

* * *

"SAKURA," my stupid best friend yelled.

"Be quiet for once in your life, Naruto," I glowered at him.

He pouted, and started whining some more. He was so childish at times, but that's what made Naruto, Naruto. He was with me through some of the toughest times in my life, like through my rivalry with Ino. Well honestly that was probably the only "tough" time I ever had. But I was very grateful and happy I had him as my friend.

I stared out the window, not even paying attention to what Naruto was yelling about. Occasionally I would listen to what he was saying. But they were mostly about ramen, being the best, and Kakashi-sensei's lateness. So simple minded I must admit. I love him anyway. As a friend of course and not anything else if you assumed.

I sighed and turned to the blonde. I was about to yell at him to shut the fuck up, but I quickly stopped myself as I heard the classroom door open.

There was a long pause, and everyone got silent as our teacher entered the room. Well this wasn't awkward at all. Our sensei was a tall man, with gray hair spiking up. Normally people would associate gray hair with wrinkly old people, but this wasn't the case. Obviously this is an anime/manga so anyone could have odd hair colors like me, I'm a fucking pinkette. Well, as usual he was wearing a mask covering almost his whole face. No one knew what he looked like, but if you had to cover almost all of your face, you were probably ugly as fuck. Just saying. It wasn't a surprise either that he was holding that stupid orange book too since he was a pervert. Ew.

Naruto yelled, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! You're late again! What kind of teacher are you?" I cringed at the blonde's loudness. Honestly, I was surprised I was not deaf yet because he shrieked like a freaking banshee.

"Oh, sorry. I got lost on the way here. You see, I was walking down the hallway when I saw a really fat mouse—

"LIAR!" the whole class accused him. Even though I said it too, all I wanted to say was, "Liar, liar plants for hire." Oh Patrick Star, you brilliant starfish.

I laughed as I looked at Naruto muttering curse words to himself. This was how every morning started. Rolling my eyes, I directed my attention toward my teacher as he began today's lesson. Let the fuckery begin.

* * *

"Hahaha, and he was like—Sakura. Sakura... SAKURA!" I looked at Naruto with a bored expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Were you even listening to me? I bet you weren't. Damn it Sakura, you're always daydreaming when I'm trying to tell you something funny!" He pouted.

"I'm always day dreaming when you're talking, period," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, just continue on whatever you were talking about," I said innocently smiling back at him.

He gave me an apprehensive look and continued on with his grand story. I sighed as we arrived to our lunch table. Occasionally some of our other friends would sit with us, but it was mostly just Naruto and I. We're best buds so why give a toot about anyone else, right?

As we were eating, I heard someone pull out the chair next to me. Looking up, I frowned at the person who chose to sit next to me today.

"Sai," I growled at him. So this little fucker decided to sit next to me today.

"Ugly," he smiled. Well actually a fake smile, he never smiled for real, but whatever.

I never really knew why I hung out with Sai. He always called me 'Ugly' or 'Hag' or was always giving people offensive nicknames. But there was something about him, a strange feeling that left the impression that only Naruto and I understood him. But that doesn't mean I like him. He's an annoying little prick that's asking for a castration. I'm just too good of a person to actually do anything.

I continued eating my lunch as Naruto started yelling at Sai for calling me ugly. I couldn't help but notice Sai just fakely smiling at Naruto. Just nodding and then saying smart remarks back at my best friend. He probably just enjoys messing around with everyone, but who am I to judge other people's hobbies anyway?

I was about to say something, but thoughts started pouring into my mind. Thoughts of a certain person I was trying not to think about. Damn, it's happening again. My head hung low as my hands started to tighten into a fist.

_"Hn. Dobe."_

_"What was that teme?"_

Frowning, I packed up my lunch and got up from my seat. Naruto and Sai stopped talking and looked at me as I left the table. I heard Naruto call my name, but I ignored him. I needed to get away. I know it was rude for me to just up and leave them, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of my head. Before Sai came to our school, someone else would sit with us. This person was the very person that I didn't want to think about.

Fuck. I tried to shake the memory out of my head, but that didn't help. My brain was making me remember him, like if I didn't, I wouldn't live a normal life. But a normal life for me was not thinking about him. Well this was great, now I was in a pissed off mood.

Running into the bathroom, I turned the sink faucet on and watched as the water came out. I gathered water into my small hands and then splashed it onto my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. Short pink hair framed my pale colored face. I looked at my dull green eyes, there were dark lines forming underneath them. Well I looked like a completely hot mess. Sighing, I looked down into the sink trying to gain my composure back. Fuck this shit.

The bell rang as I walked out of the bathroom towards my next class. The hallways swarmed with students as they walked in the direction of their classrooms. Even though I was surrounded by hundreds of people, I couldn't help but to feel so alone.

But whatever, bitches ain't poppin'.

* * *

It was the next day and I was standing outside of my classroom. I still felt bad about leaving Naruto yesterday. I mean, I avoided him all day yesterday after I left the bathroom. But he was my best friend and he cared about me, so I went inside. It wasn't his fault I became all moody anyway.

"Sakura," he shouted as he ran towards me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Naruto. I didn't mean to leave like that," I apologized.

"No, its okay. I was so surprised though; you just got up and left. Did you hear me call your name?"

"Yeah I did, but I just needed to get away. Sorry," I whispered as we sat down at our desks.

His gaze softened as I said this. He knew what had happened; he knew that I left because I remembered him. Honestly, I hated making him worry but I ended up doing it anyway. I guess since we were so close it was inevitable.

"You tell me when you're ready to talk about it, okay?"

"Thanks Naruto, I will," I replied as we just sat there quietly, waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come.

Surprisingly, Kakashi-sensei came on time, but he had on a serious expression. I knew something important was about to come. He never came early unless he needed to tell us something imperative. If it was anything long, I usually just blank out and then ask someone later what the whole spiel was about. Long speeches usually equal nappy time in my book.

The whole classroom was silent as we directed our attention toward our teacher in front. No one, not even Naruto questioned aloud as to why he was early. Everyone became anxious as Kakashi-sensei began to speak.

"I know you're all wondering why I'm early today. I have some important news that I need to share with you all," he spoke.

Naruto and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"We have a new student today, and it would help if all you guys welcomed him kindly to our school. He use to live here actually, so some of you might remember him from your younger years."

Everyone started whispering, wondering whom it was. My body began to stiffen as I heard these words. What the hell? Naruto quickly looked at me. He was about to say something until Kakashi-sensei continued talking.

"Well, enough with the suspense." He looked to his left where the door was and continued, "You can come in now."

My heart stopped, my body froze, and my eyes widened. The whole world came crashing down on me as I felt myself become small. I sank into my chair as the new student entered the classroom. As he turned, his dark black eyes stared right at me. Out of reflex, I got up from my seat and glared right back at him.

"Sakura," Naruto said softly.

Honestly, I really didn't need this fuckery. This egotistic narcissist can shove it where it don't shine and go back to wherever the hell he came from. I strolled to the front of the classroom and stood right in front of the jerk.

Two things were going on in my mind at that second. First, show him who's the fucking boss. Second, to get the fuck out of there. So, I sort of bitch slapped the dude then ran.

* * *

Close: Chapter 1 Completed

* * *

Yes, a lot of changes. Now...

**REVIEW!**

~七転八起


	2. Fuck Drama

Special thanks to **mrs. darling**, **CiiCiinREX**, **gclaypool**, **Nuria Sato**, **Mairie****-Hakuo**, **alldaylong**, **meow-mixed-weasel**, and **SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm** for the story alerts/favorites.

This chapter is dedicated to **Shadow Wolf, Nuria Sato, DreamerAtDawn** and **Mairie****-Hakuo** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

(**CHAPTER 2**)

(Fuck Drama)

.

* * *

_**Lyrical Lies.**_

* * *

So apparently I was "the talk of the town." The whole slapping deal seemed to spread pretty fast. I mean, after all I kind of ran like a mofo on steroids out the door. That probably looked pathetic though. First I slap a bitch, and then I run? That's messed up. Seriously, not one of your smartest moves Sakura.

Damn. I was probably going to be in big trouble for that shit too. Whatever, I'll deal with it when it's punishment time. But honestly, I wish I stayed so I could see his reaction. Haha, the bastard probably didn't see that coming.

Imagine, you're walking into a room filled with strangers and then out of nowhere, some really hot pink haired girl comes up to you and slaps you. Yep. Wasn't that every guy's fantasy?

If it was, you need to get your head checked. But anyway, I just couldn't handle it. I just wanted to be free of him. Like "I'm like a bird, I wanna fly away," free. He was that annoying. Sure I missed him, but to just come back to Konoha so nonchalantly, like he ran the town, wasn't going to fly with me.

So that whore better check himself.

* * *

Lunchtime came around and I walked to my usual lunch table. As I looked around the room, I saw people whispering and gossiping about the incident that occurred earlier on today. Nosey little fucks. They needed to learn how to mind their own business. Didn't their parents teach them any manners? I sighed as I sat down at my table.

"Sakura! Oh my god, what you did today…." Naruto proceeded to burst out laughing. Like a maniac might I add?

"I'm glad you found that amusing," I smirked back at him. I knew out of everyone he would find it hilarious.

"Of course I did! That bastard had it coming. I mean, if you didn't slap him I probably would have punched him, and you know how that would go."

"Obviously. You really don't need anymore detentions or suspensions now."

Naruto stuck out his tongue playfully. I laughed as I slapped him on the arm lightly. We continued to talk and eat and just enjoy ourselves. After all that tension (not sexual you pervs), all I needed was a good laugh. And this is why I keep Naruto around.

As we were finished eating, we gathered our garbage to throw away in the trashcans. As I turned around to get up, I found that someone was standing in the way. With an annoyed expression I looked up to the jerk ready to curse him off.

But obviously that never happened because lo and behold, the bastard himself was what stopped me.

* * *

Fuckin' bitch.

She just had to make my week even worse. First I had to move back to freakin' Konoha, the land where nothing ever fuckin' happens. Then I had to get the smaller room because freakin' Itachi is a bum and refuses to move out. I mean, you graduated college already so move on with your life. And third, right when I was ready to accept my life officially sucked, pinky had to slap me in front of the class. If that weren't awkward enough, I wouldn't know what to tell you.

Now on top of all that, everyone is making up stupid rumors about it.

No, I did not cheat on Haruno because she wasn't even my girlfiend. No, I didn't get her sister pregnant 'cause fyi, the last time I checked she didn't even have any siblings. And no, I did not comment on her slightly large forehead. Fuckin' idiots.

Now I remember why I never liked the color pink in the first place. She was just as annoying as she was when we were younger, if not, even more than before. Now I'm sitting in the classroom with a red handprint imprinted onto my cheek. Not to mention that it fuckin' stings! That bitch is going to get it.

Ugh. I hate my life. This is why people think I'm emo.

* * *

I found the two eating lunch at the cafeteria. I was fuckin' livid. Did she really think she could just slap me and expect me not to do anything? So I walked up to them right when they were getting up from the table.

"Oh, Sasu-chan, I was wondering when you were going to show up." She had an innocent smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes at this. What a two-faced little bitch. No one messed with an Uchiha. "Still have a crush on me, Haruno?"

It was my turn to smirk as her face fell into a scowl. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. From what I remember, Sakura would never talk back to me. After all she had a thing for me. But now, she actually grew a backbone. Not that she grew anywhere else. Talk about late bloomer.

"Oh, fuck you," she grimaced. Bringing up her past feelings for me obviously bothered her. I smirked at this.

"Hey Teme!"

I nodded my head at the dobe. At least some things didn't change around here. It was kind of comforting that Nartuo acted like I never left. It wasn't like it was my choice to just up and move anyway. Sakura could blame my parents for that. God, girls were so dramatic. This was why I was able to tolerate Naruto more than pinky over here.

"So after three years you just pop out of nowhere. Now that you're back in Konoha, shits gonna blow up now."

I just stared at him. What else was I supposed to say? That sounds fuckin' fantastic? I wasn't known for talking. I had nothing to say anyway.

With a childish pout, Sakura turned to Naruto and complained, "You're not even gonna ask this asshole why he didn't keep in contact? Why he didn't even tell us he was back?"

Naruto shrugged at her, "He'll tell us when he wants to. Besides, you already slapped him. There's no need to harass him even more."

Sakura sighed and glared at me. I smirked at this, more amused at her reactions than with how calm Naruto was for treating the situation.

She glowered at me as she said, "Just because Naruto is chill with you being here doesn't mean I am. So you better watch your back when Naruto isn't here."

"Whatever."

"Ugh, you jerk!" She stomped her foot on the ground like a whiny little child. I rolled my eyes again. Even though we were in high school, she still acted like she was a little brat. She was still so fuckin' annoying.

* * *

"So you and Sakura-chan, eh?" Nartuo wiggled his eyebrows at me. A stupid smile was on his face. I sighed as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Come on! You can't tell me you didn't feel all that sexual tension. You guys totally just want to jump each other."

I scoffed at this, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Naruto nodded to himself, "She wants the 'D', dude, she wants the 'D.'"

I rolled me eyes at his idiocy, "You're an idiot." I shoved a pillow in his face so he could stop saying stupid stuff like this. Sakura ain't my type. There were too many qualities about her I didn't like. And she obviously resented me. Sure she use to have a thing for me, but you could clearly tell that she was disgusted with me now.

The whole time we were walking to Naruto's house she would try and keep Naruto to herself and would glare at me when Naruto talked to me. Talk about childish. I wanted a mature woman, not a little bratty girl.

Naruto sighed, "But I totally ship you guys!"

I gave Naruto a weird look and sat farther away from him.

"Ship who?" Sakura asked as she came from the kitchen holding a bowl of chips in her hands. She set it down on the coffee table and proceeded to plop down next to Naruto, obviously ignoring my presence.

"What? I don't ship anyone."

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave Naruto an 'all-knowing' look, "Yeah, tell that to your tumblr, Naruto."

"Well you try getting thousands of followers on tumblr." Naruto gave a triumphant look.

I gave them an annoyed look. But I couldn't blame Sakura for wanting to ignore me. It was pretty messed up for not keeping in contact. But she should know I never really was talkative. I never was into social media either and even though I had a cell phone, I never checked it often. I got missed calls and texts all the time and I never reply in time because when I do check my phone, it was way too late to.

So basically, keeping in contact with me was hard for anyone.

But that was too much to explain right now so I just kept my mouth shut and watched whatever was on the TV. She wouldn't listen to my explanation anyway.

"Well now that the three musketeers are reunited, we can actually have fun in this sucky town."

Sakura had a fake offended look on her face. "And you didn't have fun when it was just me and you?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "I never said that. When did I even imply that I never had fun with you Sakura? You're my best friend!"

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Well, I guess boys will be boys. You've suffered under my female wrath for three years, I guess you can get a break."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank you for relieving me of my sufferings, oh gracious one."

They both laughed. And I was left on the side of the couch just watching. One thing that definitely changed was their friendship. Anyone could tell that these two were close. It seemed Sakura wasn't as mean to him as she was three years ago. And even though Naruto was still a goofball, he somehow matured.

One thing I actually hated about myself was how introverted I was. I hadn't really changed at all compared to them. I was still withdrawn, quiet, and unsocial.

I mean, sure I grew taller. I was leaner, had a little more muscle and a more defined face. But other than looks, what else?

My thoughts were interrupted by the dobe himself. But I was grateful for it 'cause I hated sulking.

Naruto then turned to me and tried to include me into their conversation. "Why the blank face Teme? I know you missed us!"

"Sure."

"Aw, see that Sakura? He did miss us! You can't be mad at him anymore."

Although Naruto said it in a very chipper voice, it seemed the atmosphere changed.

Sakura sighed, "I was serious about what I said before. Just because you're cool with him, doesn't mean I am. I'm leaving, so I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto got up to stop her, but stopped himself. The front door shut and Naruto plopped back down onto his seat.

"She'll come around, don't worry. You know how girls are, sensitive and all that shit."

I nodded in reply. Why would I let pinky bother me? I never let anyone get to me. Fuck drama.

* * *

Close: Chapter 2 Completed

* * *

I had a sudden urge to update.

**Review**, please.

~七転八起


End file.
